The grandfather Kylie never had
by Kylie3
Summary: It's about a girl named Kylie who finds out that her grandfather is Vince McMahon


The Grandfather Kylie Never Had By: Nicole  
  
Her name was Kylie, she was 14 years old. She was a freshman in high school at a Voke school. She was in the culinary shop. Kylie was very close to her family especially her grandmother. One day Kylie was supposed to be picked up by her. She looked everywhere in the parking lot but couldn't see her grandmother. All she could see was this huge black limo. Kylie wondered who it was. All of a sudden she sees her grandmother come out of the limo. Now she doesn't know what to think. Kylie definitely knows her grandmother doesn't have a limo. Then all of a sudden she remember the story her grandmother would tell her when she was little. When Kylie was younger her grandmother would always say that if she won the lottery she would come get her in a limo. So Kylie approaches her grandmother and says did you win the lottery? Her grandmother starts to chuckle and says no but, has a surprise for me. All of a sudden out of nowhere this man steps out of the limo. Kylie thinks to her say "Oh my God it's Vince McMahon." He looks at me and smiles and I smile back. My grandmother then explains why Vince McMahon is here. She starts by saying this is your grandfather Vince McMahon. Kylie stands there in awe not believing what her grandmother just said. He then shakes her hand and Kylie said to him doesn't your granddaughter get a hug? Vince hugs Kylie and then he says "of course". Kylie never really knew her grandfather because her family never really talked about him. Kylie started to remember this and asks her grandfather straight out, Why did you leave? He said that he was married to his wife Linda and he never knew about my dad. Kylie's grandfather than told her that he decides to stop his affair with Kylie's grandmother. He said he stopped the affair because he really loved his wife. Then Vince told Kylie that if he knew about her dad he would of taken care of him but her grandmother never told him about the child. Also, he told me that his wife Linda never found out about the affair. Vince told Kylie that recently her grandmother called him up and told him about the child he knew he never had. He told Kylie that he was shocked, mad, and happy at the same time. He was shocked for one because he never knew he had two sons. Mad because her grandmother never told him about the son they had. Happy because he has another son and now a granddaughter named Kylie. Kylie was his first grandchild since Shane and Steph haven't had kids yet. They then finally got in the car after all the shocking news Kylie thought "Oh my God I'm a mess." Kylie had flour and pieces food on her from the day of being in the kitchen cooking. Kylie thought to herself of all days to meet her grandfather. Especially because he was Vince she looked terrible.  
  
He told Kylie that he wanted to go met his son. So they went back to Kylie's house to meet Kylie's dad. Her father looked the same way wondering why Vince McMahon was in his house. Kylie's grandmother looked at her son and said "Chris I would like you to meet your father." Vince then extended his hand to his son. All of a sudden Kylie's father face filled with rage. Then his mother said let me explain the truth to you. Kylie's grandmother then started to describe the same story she told Kylie. Her father still looked mad but, it looked like he cooled down. Chris's father (Vince) than said "Look Chris I understand if you want nothing to do with me." Chris then looked right into his father's eyes and said "I never want to see you ever again." Kylie then looked at her father and said "Dad you don't mean that." Chris then said "Yes I do." Kylie then begin to have rage in her face and all of sudden she noticed she was screaming at her Dad. She screamed "Can't you see he made a mistake he is at least trying to make up for it."  
  
Don't you understand he never knew about you because I know in my heart if he did he would have been here for you? Now grandpa I mean Vince McMahon before I knew you I was a huge wrestling fan. I knew everything about it and I always remember you saying that your wife and kids were everything to you. Whenever you said that I could tell by the look in your face you really meant it. Chris started to cry and said "I'm sorry it's just really hard for me." Chris then looked at his father and said "OK I will agree to get to know you." Chris then shook his dad's hand. Vince could see that his son was still crying so he hugged his son and said "It's OK Son it is going to be OK." For the rest of the night all we did was talk about our family. Vince talked about Linda, Shane, and Stephanie and all the good times they had. Kylie's grandmother talked about Chris and about her funny stories about her brother and sisters. Then the table was quiet and Vince asked Kylie about herself. Kylie said "Well I'm 14 and I go to a Voke school where I am taking Culinary Arts." Then Vince chuckled and said "I guess you can make me a hell of a meal then." Kylie laughed and said "Yes I can." Kylie then talked more about herself. Vince then said "Chris and Kylie I was wondering if you would like to come up and meet my clan AKA family." Kylie and her dad both looked at each other and in accord said "yes". So the next morning they got on the private jet and headed for Connecticut. They all arrived and were surprised to see Linda, Shane, and Steph waiting for them. Linda, Shane, and Steph all had smiles on their faces. Then a woman with brown hair approached them all AKA Steph. She looked at Kylie's dad and said " Well you must be my brother very nice to meet you" Stephanie then extended her hand. Which Chris shook and smiled at her and she smiled back. Shane was next to approach Chris he said " Hi nice to meet you I'm your brother Shane" he also  
  
extended his hand and Chris also shook his hand and smiled. Next was Linda she approached him with a smile and said "Hi I'm Vince's wife nice to meet you." Although Linda didn't extend a hand she hugged him and whispered to him "Welcome to the family." But lets not forget about Kylie. Steph approached Kylie and said "You must be Kylie" She nodded and extended her hand. Shane then came up to me and said "Hi Kylie I'm Shane" he then extended his hand. From the corner for Kylie's eye she could see a petite older woman approaching her. The older woman looked at Kylie with a big smile and said "Hi I'm Linda very nice to meet you." I then said "nice to meet you too". She then hugged me and said " Welcome to the family." They all went out to dinner and were having a great time. Steph then said "Hey Kylie do you like to shop?" Chris looked at Kylie with a big smile and Kylie responded by saying "I love to!" Kylie's dad then said "She is a shopaholic." They all laughed Linda then said "Steph is too".  
  
Stephanie then asked if Kylie would like to go to the mall after they taped Smackdown. Kylie said "Sure I would love too." The next day Kylie and Steph went to the mall of course when fans saw Steph they all tried to get her autograph. Steph signed everyone's autographs and talked to them all briefly. Then Stephanie and Kylie continued their shopping trip. Kylie really was starting to like her new found aunt. Kylie thought to herself she sure is nothing like her character on TV. Back at the house Chris was really getting to know his dad. He really liked his dad and he was really nice. He also thought that Linda was really nice to him considering that he was not really related to her. Shane also really likes his brother Chris because Chris reminded him of himself. Chris thought it was funny that most of his family was involved in wrestling and he didn't even like it. He would watch it every once in a while but that was because Kylie liked it. Then with that thought Steph and Kylie walked in with about ten bags. Shane went up to Steph and Kylie and said "Boy did you leave anything at the mall?" Steph lightly slapped his arm and said "yes". Linda then went up to Stephanie and Kylie and said "Your home just in time for dinner." Kylie said "Great because I'm hungry." Everyone laughed and Vince said " What, did Steph shop you out?" Kylie looked at her grandfather and said "Umm actually no". Vince then said "Wow she makes everyone in this family tired." They all sat down at the dinner and talked about each others day and of course wrestling. Kylie explained that she always wanted to get involved in wrestling. She actually wanted to be a manager like Stephanie. Stephanie then looked at Kylie and smiled, Kylie smiled back. She continued to say that she thought it would to be cool to be either commissioner or GM. Kylie started by talking about storylines and everyone listened to her ideas in awe. Vince said " Those are some great ideas, I am going to run some of them by our creative team." Vince then thought to himself maybe she will be the thing that will make wrestling great again.   
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
